1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for providing an application for an external accessory in a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention is related to a method and a device for providing an application for an external accessory in a wireless terminal in which related applications can be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in electronic engineering and communication engineering, wireless terminals are now equipped with more functions than known heretofore. In other words, as wireless communication and data processing technologies have rapidly developed, users of communication devices such as wireless terminal not only can access voice communication, but can also access other functions such as Internet services, video communication, and moving picture message transmission, through such wireless terminals.
With the widespread popularity of wireless terminals, a larger amount of communication occurs wirelessly than ever known. In this regard, wireless terminals have been recognized as becoming an indispensable communication means for the modern life.
In line with the development of wireless terminals, the development of services provided through the wireless terminals and applications processed in the wireless terminals are also increasing and becoming more diversified.
At present, once an application is downloaded in a wireless terminal, the downloaded application is stored and displayed on a menu screen in an order in which it is downloaded. This order may not be reflective of a frequency of usage.
A user of the wireless terminal selects a frequently-used application from among a plurality of applications currently displayed on the menu screen, and moves the selected application to a corresponding one of a plurality of home screens of the wireless terminal to display the application on the home screen.
In addition, to the wireless terminal may be connected to various external accessories, e.g., a vehicle cradle, a keyboard, or the like.
However, to use an application available according to a type of an external accessory connected to the wireless terminal, the wireless terminal's user has to inconveniently search for the application available according to the type of the connected external accessory on a menu screen or a plurality of home screens where a plurality of applications are displayed.